For many live event production and design projects there is a desire to outline stages with LED strip lighting to give a neon lighting appearance. In the past, these projects consisted of custom, one-off endeavors or using an off-the-shelf solution that was far less elegant.
The use of outline lining for many live, televised and filmed events is often a costly and time consuming process of purchasing single use LED product, determining an effective way to install it, consider how to power and drive the product. After the event, the product is typically thrown away rendering relatively expensive LED products as expendable materials.
Outlining of stages and staging structures with conventional linear LED products is a very popular design feature of many productions in live events, concerts, and television shows. The challenge is creating a linear LED source is a time-consuming, expensive, frustrating and often hit or miss situation. Because of this, conventional linear LED design elements are only available for higher budget productions.
The novel mounting device described below is addressed to overcome the shortcomings of current methods employed for using LED strip lighting to provide a neon-like lighting appearance.